


Reasons (fanvid)

by StarlingJedi



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Embedded Video, Episode: s02e21 Zero Day, Episode: s02e22 God Mode, Flashbacks, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-25
Updated: 2015-06-25
Packaged: 2018-04-06 04:21:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4207746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarlingJedi/pseuds/StarlingJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Why do you do it, Finch?"<br/>"I told you, Mr. Reese... I have my reasons."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reasons (fanvid)

**Author's Note:**

> The flashbacks from "God Mode" just begged to be put to Simple Plan's "Untitled", so I did... then I sat on it for two years.
> 
> My apologies for the poor video quality... my program was being especially uncooperative during the final processing. It looks better on a smaller screen than fullscreen.


End file.
